


Atop the Graveyard's Hill

by knowlee_raven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And off of the ending of Nightmare Before Christmas, F/M, based off a tumblr fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowlee_raven/pseuds/knowlee_raven
Summary: Oneshot. MariChat. Based off a fanart on Tumblr and the ending scene from Nightmare Before Christmas. He tried to speak to her before, but was interrupted. Now he sees a chance where he can reveal his feelings towards the woman who was always by his side, but never noticed until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr and FF.net  
> ~~
> 
> I’m sorry, I did a thing… D:
> 
> I just saw this fanart someone made of Marinette and Chat Noir as Sally and Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas and suddenly felt so inspired to write. Nightmare before Christmas is one of my favorite movies and MariChat is my fav portion of the Love Square (a close second is Adrienette), and since I haven’t written anything for this portion of the pairing yet (I’m shocked, really.) and I had the inspiration, I had to go with it.
> 
> (Link to it is here: http://australet789.tumblr.com/post/152060549970/for-it-is-plain-as-anyone-can-see-were-simply ) 
> 
> I even burnt my food while writing this, I was so into it. (My poor food…)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! *runs away*

~~

Chat Noir watched as Marinette walked through the bars of the rusted broken down gate that blocked the pathway leading towards the graveyard. He frowned as he thought of what transpired earlier at Hawk Moth's lair and what he was about to say to her before they were rudely interrupted by Mayor Bourgeois, Manon and a couple of her friends. Although he understood their excitement to see him after what had happened to him earlier that night, it still bothered him.

She seemed eager to know what it was that he was about to say in those few little moments and he was certain she still wanted to know, but now that she was walking away from him and the others, that certainty was dwindling.

“Hey, kid.”

He looked to his left to see his pet cat, Plagg, floating near him, a look of amusement evident on his face. Chat was surprised to see Plagg's mouth grow into a toothy grin. That in itself was a rare sight. Was Plagg planning to do some mischief? That thought was thrown out the window when he heard what the cat said next. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and get your girl. I'll make sure nobody follows.”

His cat-like eyes widened slightly at the surprise that Plagg was actually approving of what he wanted to do when normally all he talked when regarding the subject of romance was how it was lame and disgusting. He laughed quietly at the unforeseen change in his attitude towards it. He'd have to tease him about it later when this was all said and done, but for now…

He looked back towards the gate. A smile formed on his face as he began to walk away from his friend and in its direction.

It was time to go finish what he started earlier.

~~

Marinette looked down at the glittering white substance that crunched under her feet as she ascended up the small hill located in the graveyard. She vaguely found herself thinking back to the Christmas lecture Chat Noir gave a few weeks prior where he explained that this substance was something called 'snow'. She smiled as she took the sight in. It certainly was beautiful.

Once she reached the top of the hill she knelt down into the snow, feeling thankful that her patched together skin allowed for her not to feel its cold temperature that Chat said the snow would have, and started picking at the dead flower she held in her hand. She picked at the petals nervously as her mind wandered back to what she thought (or what she hoped rather) was about to happen back at Hawk Moth's hideout before she and Chat arrived back in town.

The words he began to say gave her hope that he might return the feelings she had developed for him over the years. But of course, as her luck always tended to work out, he was interrupted before he could finish. She was hoping that after all this time of trying to sneak away from her creator that she'd finally have a chance to turn her luck around in her favor and tell Chat Noir what she felt about him. And when that chance had finally come, she clammed up and even after the words began to come out of his mouth, she still wasn't sure of what he meant.

She sighed as another petal fell into the snow. Perhaps she would never know.

“ _My dearest friend, if you don't mind..._ ”

Marinette jerked and dropped her flower in surprise at the male voice she heard come from behind her. She spun her head and turned her body accordingly towards the direction it came from to see Chat Noir himself standing down at the foot of the hill, staring up at her. Her chest grew warm at the adoring look he had on his face. She watched as he smiled and began following her footsteps through the snow all while singing to her.

“ _I'd like to join you, by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars..._ ”

She breathed deeply at what his words were implying. Could her luck have finally turned in her favor? She smiled and moved to stand up from her sitting position as he slowly grew closer. She joined him in his singing. “ _And sit together, now and forever..._ ”

He was now standing before her, his fingers entwining with her own, his gaze never leaving her own. “ _For it is plain as anyone can see…_ ” She felt his hands leave hers and move to grasp her waist, pulling her closer, their foreheads and noses now touching. Her hands now lay on his chest. The last words of the melody he started came out their mouths, now just a whisper when compared to the loudness of the lyrics that came before.

“ _We're simply meant to be..._ ”

The warm feeling in her chest exploded when she felt his lips touch hers and the kiss started to deepen.

She smiled as they pulled away from each other slightly and gazed into each others' eyes. Her feelings were returned after all.


End file.
